The present invention relates to a power transmission mechanism and particularly to an energy saving driving system which is powered by one or more miniature motor assemblies each of which can be comprised of a different number of motors. As we know, a miniature motor consumes very little electrical power and operates at relatively high speed, at least 4000 rpm. The present transmission mechanism can convert a high speed/small torque power into a relatively low speed/large torque power driving so that the present invention can be applied to many motor driving appliances such as electric fans, refrigerators, air conditioners, washers and even electric automobiles or motor bicycles with the electric energy consumption greatly reduced.
Generally speaking, common electric appliance such as refrigerators, air conditioners, washers, are driven by 110 V or 220 V heavy duty motors which generally operate at low speed, 2000-3000 rpm and produce relatively large torque; however, such conventional motors consume relatively large electric energy and produce much noise and heat in operation. The use of such heavy duty motors are intended to produce necessary driving torques to actuate the associated mechanism.
There is much electrical energy wasted in the form of heat in the windings of such. There is also much noise and vibration in the practical operation of these conventional motors.